LONDON CALLING
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: Na primavera de 1983, um jovem Mycroft Holmes é arrastado por seu amigo Harry Saint Wilson para uma noite de diversão em um clube punk de Londres. A banda que se apresenta o deixa animado com mais do que só a música… Teen!Mystrade, pré-série (não chega a ser UA).
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Essa fanfic foi baseada na série "Sherlock", da BBC, que já é baseada na obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Mas o universo da fic pertence às mentes brilhantes e malignas de Steven Moffat (a.k.a. The Great Brilliant Devil) e de 3 Mark Gatiss(imo) 3.

**LONDON CALLING**

- Harry... – pela décima vez na última hora e meia, Mycroft Holmes tentou argumentar com seu colega Harry Saint Wilson, enquanto os dois dirigiam de Oxford a Londres – Eu tenho que entregar um artigo amanhã após o almoço, minhas finais começam daqui a dois dias, e eu sei que você nem começou seu projeto final de História. Por que diabos você inventou de dirigir mais de duas horas só pra passar a noite em um clube qualquer no Soho? Não podíamos esperar até o final de semana, caramba? - o jovem loiro por trás do volante do Silver Spirit vermelho deu um sorriso brilhante, trocando a marcha.

- Droga, Myc, você está louco pra respirar um pouco que eu sei. Além do mais, como eu falei pra você, a banda que toca hoje é de Dorset, só vão estar lá esta noite. Meu amigo é o baterista, e ele me garantiu que os outros são muito bons. E agora que já estamos _uniformizados_, não vale a pena desistir, né? – Mycroft riu e deu uma olhada em si mesmo no retrovisor, bagunçando ainda mais as mechas avermelhadas, espetadas com gel. Ele vestia uma camiseta dos Sex Pistols sob um colete jeans rasgado e pichado, calças de couro preto e coturnos com biqueiras de aço.

- Céus, se meu pai me visse agora, ele teria um infarto... – ele murmurou, fechando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça no encosto do banco. – Minha mãe quase morreu a primeira vez que me pegou assim. – Harry olhou-o rapidamente, temendo perder a direção.

- Sua _mãe_ já te viu assim e não falou nada pro seu pai? – Mycroft assentiu, sorrindo de leve. Harry bagunçou os cabelos loiros e curtos e puxou uma carteira de cigarros do bolso da jaqueta de couro que usava sobre a camiseta dos Ramones e os jeans retalhados, oferecendo-a a Mycroft. – Minha mãe certamente me mataria. – Mycroft acendeu um cigarro e deu uma tragada profunda, soprando a fumaça para fora da janela.

- Eu não sei por que você carrega cigarros, se você _não fuma_. – ele comentou, olhando o amigo com as sobrancelhas levantadas. – Minha mãe sabe dos meus interesses paralelos na indústria musical. Ela foi quem me apresentou os primeiros produtores com quem trabalhei. Mas acho que ver o filho de 14 anos usando um moicano e ensinando o irmão de quatro anos a cantar _London Calling_ foi um pouco demais pra ela. – Harry soltou uma gargalhada e balançou a cabeça. Aos dezenove anos, ele era dois anos mais velho do que Mycroft, mas sempre sentia como se o outro fosse o veterano.

- Bom, você tem sorte de sua mãe ser tão bacana sobre isso, e ainda manter segredo do seu pai. E respondendo a sua pergunta, as garotas _gostam_, Myc. Se a gata chegar pedindo fogo, quero oferecer todas as opções disponíveis. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas comicamente, arrancando uma risada do outro.

- Ela guarda segredos mais delicados do que meu envolvimento na indústria musical e meu gosto por couro e jeans, Harry. – ele falou, em voz baixa. Harry suspirou e olhou o amigo, preocupado.

- Você ainda não contou pro seu pai que ele pode esquecer a ideia de um herdeiro para a fortuna, da sua parte?

- E não pretendo contar tão cedo. Olha, chegamos. – ele apontou para um prédio baixo de tijolos, com um sinal na porta que dizia "The Meddlesome", e de onde vinha o som alto de música punk.

O leão de chácara não olhou duas vezes para eles, acenando para que entrassem. Harry era frequentador assíduo do local, e Mycroft aparentava ser mais velho do que realmente era. O clube estava lotado de jovens, vestidos de maneira semelhante à deles, bebendo e dançando alucinadamente ao som da banda que tocava no momento, um cover dos Ramones. Harry pegou duas cervejas no bar e levou Mycroft até uma mesinha próxima ao palco, onde os dois se sentaram e ficaram bebendo em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Myc... – Harry inclinou-se para frente, a fim de ser ouvido pelo amigo, apesar da música ensurdecedora – Você não pode esconder isso dele para sempre, sabe disso. Uma hora ele vai começar a fazer aquelas insuportáveis festas para que você conheça _moças_ _aceitáveis da alta sociedade_, e o que você vai fazer? Se deixar ser pego em um casamento de fachada?

- Nunca! – Mycroft exclamou, quase rancorosamente. – Eu nunca vou negar quem eu sou a ponto de ficar preso em um casamento falso, Harry. Eu... eu só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo. Só até terminar a universidade. Então... então eu vou contar para ele. – ele tomou um longo gole de cerveja, e deu um meio sorriso – Foi por isso que você voltou tão mal humorado do seu último feriado em casa? Seu pai deu uma dessas _festinhas_? – Harry gemeu e afundou o rosto entre os braços dobrados, acenando. – Pelo menos conheceu alguma garota interessante? – ele ergueu a cabeça, um brilho travesso no olhar.

- Aí está o problema. Conheci uma garota ótima: grande senso de humor, linda, e gosta do mesmo tipo de música que eu... mas ela estava lá trabalhando com o bufê. – Mycroft riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu vou fazer de conta que não sei que você pegou o telefone dela. – Harry deu de ombros, sorrindo, e levantou para buscar mais duas cervejas.

- Nós vamos sair no próximo sábado. O nome dela é Lucy. – Mycroft observou o amigo espremer-se pela multidão em direção ao bar, um sorriso melancólico nos lábios. Seria tão mais fácil se ele fosse como Harry... tão mais simples. Mas ele não ia cair na armadilha de mentir e esconder quem ele realmente era para sempre. Ele só precisava trabalhar mais sua confiança, para finalmente assumir-se frente ao seu pai. Perdido em seus pensamentos e observando os corpos que se amontoavam na pista dançando freneticamente, Mycroft assustou-se ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro e uma voz animada em seu ouvido.

- Hey, você que é o colega do Harry? – ele virou e deparou-se com dois rapazes. O que falava com ele era um tipo alto e largo, dono de uma cabeleira tão agressivamente ruiva que fazia seu próprio cabelo parecer castanho em comparação. Atrás dele, olhando em volta com curiosidade, estava um rapaz de cabelos castanhos bagunçados, que logo se virou e deu um sorriso largo em sua direção; um sorriso que foi direto até sua virilha, fazendo-o corar profundamente. Ele olhou o ruivo e assentiu, não confiando na firmeza de sua voz. – Eu sou Jake, esse aqui é o Greg. Nossa banda é a próxima a tocar, vamos subir em cinco minutos. Onde está aquele bastardo?

- Atrás de você, filho da mãe, e bastardo é seu pai! – Harry largou as bebidas e deu uma gravata em Jake, e os dois ficaram fingindo que lutavam por um tempo. Greg aproveitou para escorregar para o banco ao lado de Mycroft, lançando outro de seus sorrisos matadores e estendendo a mão.

- Greg Lestrade. Sou o baixista e vocalista da _Midnight Madness_. – Mycroft apertou-lhe a mão e pigarreou antes de responder.

- Myc Edwin. – Ele nunca usava seu nome verdadeiro naquele meio, apenas seu apelido e nome do meio. Não era como se, algum dia, ele e o (lindo) baixista fossem se encontrar fora do ambiente enfumaçado e escuro dos clubes punk de Londres. Enquanto Greg sorria e apertava sua mão, Mycroft fez um breve exame da figura do outro. A camiseta sem mangas preta e lisa agarrava-se aos músculos torneados do peito, e os jeans claros abraçavam as coxas fortes de uma maneira quase obscena. No pescoço, ele usava uma corrente grossa com um cadeado pendendo, como Sid Vicious. A mão que segurava a sua por mais tempo do que era recomendável era forte, morna e calejada, e Mycroft mal conteve um arrepio ao pensar naquela mão deslizando por sua pele nua... Ele estapeou-se mentalmente, soltou a mão de Greg e tentou engatar uma conversa com o moreno. – Você... conhece Harry há muito tempo?

- Não, na verdade é a segunda vez que eu encontro ele. Mas ele e Jake se conhecem há alguns anos, e eu me formei no segundo grau com a irmã do Jake, então... – ele sorriu de novo, tirando uma mecha rebelde de cabelo da testa – E você, Myc, qual a sua história? – Mycroft remexeu-se desconfortavelmente no banco; droga, aquelas calças de couro eram muito apertadas, e o sorriso de Greg não estava ajudando.

- Eu estudo com Harry. – ele respondeu, tomando um gole da cerveja. - Em Oxford. – Greg estendeu a mão para a sua caneca com um olhar questionador, e Mycroft sentiu seu rosto esquentar de leve. – Por favor, fique à vontade.

- Obrigado. – ele tomou um gole da cerveja e devolveu-a para o outro, que tomou outro gole, tentando disfarçar o fato de virar a caneca para que seus lábios encostassem exatamente aonde os de Greg haviam encostado; céus, ele era um idiota completo. – E qual é a sua graduação? Artes, música... história? – Mycroft riu, uma risada franca e aberta, sabendo que a resposta ia deixar o outro espantado.

- Política internacional, comércio exterior e economia aplicada. – ele respondeu, apreciando o olhar de assombro nos olhos castanhos (_oh, Deus, eles parecem feitos de chocolate derretido, _pensou). – E você? Está estudando ou trabalhando? – Greg abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido quando a mão enorme de Jake pousou em seu ombro.

- Hora de subir no palco, cara, vamos lá. – o ruivo virou-se para Harry. – Voltamos no nosso intervalo, e é melhor ter umas cervejas para nós, seu filho da mãe pão-duro. – Greg ergueu-se e estendeu a mão para Harry.

- Bom ver você, Harry. Ainda saindo com aquela belezinha de Newbury?

- Não, Greg... investindo numa gracinha de Uxbridge. Mais perto de casa. – os dois riram – E você e aquele cara de... era Broadstone?

- Bournemouth – Greg respondeu, com um sorriso acanhado. – No fim das contas, ele foi mesmo para a Nova Zelândia. Bom, a perda foi dele. Até mais, caras. – ele piscou para Mycroft, que tentava a todo custo conter a vontade de levantar e pular de alegria. Harry olhou os dois amigos afastarem-se em direção ao palco e sentou-se ao lado de Mycroft, sorrindo largamente.

- Vamos lá. Pode falar. Eu até deixo você pular um pouquinho, se quiser.

- Você fez de propósito, não é? – ele estreitou os olhos, tentando parecer ameaçador, mas o sorriso tolo que tomava os seus lábios estragava o efeito – Por isso você insistiu tanto para que eu viesse junto, seu cretino dissimulado! – Harry riu e ajeitou o banco de forma que ele ficasse de frente para o palco.

- Você tem que admitir, ele é um cara bem charmoso. Além disso, ele é extremamente confiante acerca da própria sexualidade, e não esconde de ninguém; achei que ia ser positivo pra você conhecer alguém assim. – ele deu de ombros e tomou um gole de cerveja, apontando para o palco, onde Jake, Greg e um outro rapaz tomavam posições. – Vai começar.

Mycroft não conseguia afastar os olhos de Greg; ele era absolutamente de tirar o fôlego. O sorriso travesso, os olhos castanhos enrugados nos cantos, os cabelos escuros artisticamente bagunçados, toda a sua figura contribuía para que o coração de Mycroft batesse mais forte, e suas pernas ficassem fracas e trêmulas. A voz rouca que encheu o clube quando ele chegou próximo ao microfone, as mãos enlaçando o Fender Precision preto e branco, fez Mycroft sentir como se suas entranhas fossem feitas de geleia.

- E aí, encrenqueiros! Nós somos o _Midnight Madness_, e vamos fazer vocês botarem esse lugar abaixo! – ele incitou os gritos da multidão com as duas mãos, enquanto Jake se aquecia na bateria. – Silêncio, agora. Prestem atenção. – ele levou a mão à orelha, como se tentasse ouvir um som distante – Vocês conseguem ouvir? Eu consigo. É Londres chamando. – O rapaz loiro ao lado dele atacou a guitarra, começando a introdução, e ele logo entrou com o baixo, enquanto Mycroft sorria na mesa, balançando a cabeça no ritmo da música que ele secretamente ajudara a produzir. A voz rouca de Gregory encheu o ambiente. - _London calling to the faraway towns, Now war is declared, and battle come down. London calling to the underworld, Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls. London calling, now don't look to us, Phoney Beatlemania has bitten the dust. London calling, see we ain't got no swing, 'Cept for the ring of that truncheon thing_...

- Eles são realmente bons, não é? – Mycroft falou, apreciando a música. Harry assentiu e levantou-se, fazendo sinal para que Mycroft o seguisse. – Aonde vamos?

- Mais perto do palco, dançar um pouco. Vamos exibir um pouco desse material para o Greggie – ele debochou, dando um tapa no traseiro de Mycroft, que pulou para longe do colega, estreitando os olhos.

- Encoste de novo e você é um homem morto, Saint Wilson.

- Quero ver você tentar, Holmes!

Os dois pararam na frente do palco e começaram a pular, enquanto Greg entrava no segundo refrão da música, a voz rouca contrastando com o agudo da guitarra.

- _The ice age is coming, the sun's zooming in. Engines stop running, the wheat is growing thin. A nuclear error, but I have no fear, 'Cause London is drowning, and I live by the river_. – ele olhou para a pista e encontrou o olhar de Mycroft, piscando para ele com um sorriso maroto. Mycroft não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir de volta, e Harry lhe deu um empurrão amigável. Logo os dois já começavam uma roda punk, enquanto a Midnight Madness atacava _Blitzkrieg Bop_.

Depois de um set de quinze músicas, a banda parou para um intervalo de vinte minutos. Mycroft e Harry levaram cinco canecas de cerveja para a mesa e sentaram para aguardar os outros, que logo se juntavam a eles, conversando aos gritos. Greg escorregou para o banco ao lado de Mycroft, sorrindo largamente e tomando um gole da cerveja que o outro lhe ofereceu.

- Obrigado, doçura. – Mycroft corou profundamente com a piscadela que acompanhou as palavras do vocalista. – Eu preciso fumar. Quer dar um pulo lá fora comigo para um cigarro? – ele assentiu e ergueu-se, enquanto Greg chamava a atenção dos colegas. – Jake, Mitch, vou dar um pulo lá fora e já volto. – os dois olharam para o amigo e depois para Mycroft, e deram uma risadinha conspiratória.

- Vai lá, Romeu. – Jake falou, batendo-lhe no ombro – Você tem vinte minutos.

A noite estava fresca, e Mycroft respirou fundo o ar fresco na ruela nos fundos do clube, enquanto Greg puxava uma carteira de cigarros do bolso traseiro dos jeans. O moreno acendeu um para si e ofereceu a carteira ao outro, que pegou um cigarro, tragou profundamente e soltou a fumaça para cima, escorando a cabeça na parede de tijolos do prédio. Por um tempo os dois fumaram em silêncio, sem se olharem, até que Greg quebrou o silêncio.

- Então... continuando a nossa conversa de antes, eu estudo E trabalho. Estou fazendo Direito e Criminologia em Bristol, e trabalho numa loja de artigos esportivos durante a semana. Minha mãe me ajuda como pode, e eu consigo tirar algum dinheiro com os shows da banda, também.

- Você pretende seguir carreira na área do direito penal? – Mycroft não conseguia visualizar o moreno como um advogado ou juiz. Havia uma agitação constante nos olhos dele, uma necessidade de ação, que não combinava.

- Deus, não. Eu quero entrar na academia de polícia. Pretendo trabalhar na Yard, um dia. Sargento Greg Lestrade, que tal isso soa? – ele perguntou, sorrindo. Mycroft apagou o cigarro e olhou-o, a cabeça inclinada.

- Não... Detetive Inspetor Greg Lestrade. Soa muito melhor. – Greg riu e colocou a mão no ombro de Mycroft.

- Você certamente tem mais fé em mim do que eu mesmo.

- Eu apenas reconheço talento quando eu vejo. – ele replicou, quietamente. A mão de Greg deslizou por seu braço, arrancando-lhe arrepios, e ele espantou-se quando os dedos calejados enlaçaram os seus, apertando sua mão de leve. – Você... sua família sabe sobre... – Greg assentiu antes que o outro precisasse terminar a frase.

- Somos só minha mãe e eu. Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha quatro anos. – Greg respondeu, o olhar fixo no chão – Foi complicado contar para ela, mas... bom, eu moro numa cidade pequena, se eu escondesse dela, uma hora ela ia ouvir algum boato e ia ser muito pior. – ele respirou fundo e apertou a mão de Mycroft. – Além do mais, não é como se eu fosse de alguma família importante, ou fosse ter um emprego em algum alto cargo. – ele brincou, sem sentir a tensão que tomou o corpo do outro. – E você, Myc? Não contou para seu pessoal ainda?

- Eu... contei para minha mãe. Ela ficou chateada, mas disse que não foi nenhuma surpresa. É uma mulher muito observadora, minha mãe. – ele encarava as biqueiras de ferro das botas como se fossem as coisas mais interessantes do mundo. – Meu pai ainda não sabe, mas eu pretendo contar para ele em breve... assim que eu terminar a faculdade. Eu tenho um irmão caçula; ele é dez anos mais novo do que eu, e eu acho que, aos sete anos, ele ainda não entende muito bem o tabu que é a homossexualidade na nossa sociedade. Na verdade, eu acho que Lockie nunca vai entender o que é tabu e o que não é; ele não liga muito para convenções sociais. – ele sorriu e ergueu o olhar timidamente. Greg o olhava com a cabeça inclinada.

- Você tem dezessete anos? – Mycroft assentiu – Parece bem mais maduro do que isso.

- Obrigado. – ele respondeu, corando de leve. – Mas não é patético um cara de dezessete anos que nunca beijou ninguém? – ele falou, antes que conseguisse evitar. O sorriso de Greg seria suficiente para iluminar Londres por uma semana enquanto ele se inclinava em direção a Mycroft.

- Isso é fácil de resolver. – ele fechou a distância entre os dois e tocou os lábios de Mycroft com os seus, num beijo breve e casto. Começou a afastar-se, mas o outro prontamente ergueu a mão e segurou-o pela nuca, puxando-o para um beijo longo e desesperado. As mãos de Mycroft entrelaçaram-se nas mechas castanhas, enquanto Greg segurava com força os quadris estreitos, puxando-o contra si com força. Com um giro de corpo, Mycroft viu-se contra a parede, prensado pelo corpo de Greg, beijando-o até sentir a cabeça rodar pela falta de ar. Os dois partiram o beijo, ofegando, as testas apoiadas, os olhos fechados.

- Isso... foi incrível. – Mycroft murmurou, respirando fundo, apoiando-se na parede, pois não confiava que suas pernas trêmulas fossem capazes de sustentar o peso de seu corpo. Greg riu e beijou-lhe a têmpora, sem abrir os olhos.

- Concordo plenamente. Para alguém que alega nunca ter beijado, você é certamente talentoso, Myc Edwin. – Mycroft sentiu uma necessidade premente de falar a verdade para o outro.

- Greg, eu... – a porta dos fundos do clube abriu-se, e a cabeça loira de Harry apareceu na fresta, um olhar mortalmente sério.

- Myc, temos que ir. Não vai dar pra ficar pro segundo set, no caminho eu explico. – Mycroft sabia que algo muito importante, e possivelmente problemático, havia aparecido. Ele suspirou e levantou os olhos para Greg.

- Sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ir. Eu realmente adoraria ficar para o resto do show, mas... – Greg interrompeu-o com um beijo breve nos lábios.

- Está tudo bem, Myc. – ele mexeu no bolso do jeans e puxou uma corrente estreita, de onde pendia uma chave. – Fique com isso. É a chave do meu cadeado. – ele tocou a corrente grossa em seu pescoço. Mycroft riu e pegou a corrente, pendurando-a no pescoço.

- A Nancy do seu Sid? – ele brincou, acariciando o rosto de Greg. - Espero que possamos nos ver a próxima vez que você vier a Londres.

- Myc, precisamos mesmo ir. – Harry falou, a voz cheia de ansiedade. Mycroft afastou-se e olhou para Greg da porta do clube.

- Vejo você por aí, Greg Lestrade.

- Pode ter certeza disso, Myc Edwin.


	2. Chapter 2

**VINTE E DOIS ANOS DEPOIS...**

- Senhor? – Anthea entrou no escritório, uma pasta de arquivo grossa em mãos. – Eu trouxe o arquivo do policial que está aceitando a ajuda do seu irmão nas investigações. – Mycroft ergueu os olhos do computador, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- E qual é o nome do valente oficial que se deixou arrastar pela insanidade de meu irmão? – Anthea abriu o arquivo e largou sobre a mesa.

- Detetive Sargento Gregory Lestrade, senhor. – Mycroft empalideceu e agarrou a pasta. Da primeira página, um par de olhos castanhos familiares o observava. O cabelo agora era de um tom vivo de prata, mas os lábios ainda eram os mesmos: cheios, convidativos, prontos a se abrir em um sorriso. – Senhor? O senhor está bem? – Mycroft balançou a cabeça e fez um sinal com a mão, dispensando as preocupações de sua assistente.

- Pode ir, Anthea. E por favor, tenha um carro e um local seguro prontos para daqui a uma hora... preciso _conversar_ com o Detetive Sargento. – Anthea assentiu e saiu da sala em silêncio. Mycroft levou a mão à corrente que trazia em volta do pescoço e sorriu.

O.o.O

DS Lestrade desceu do carro preto no, armazém mal iluminado na periferia de Londres, extremamente tenso. O caso em que vinha trabalhando o mantinha acordado há duas noites já – assim como o jovem viciado que agora acampava em seu sofá. Claro que o garoto era brilhante, isso qualquer um com meio cérebro era capaz de ver; mas também era rude, sem tato e sem nenhuma noção de convenções sociais. Um verdadeiro pesadelo de 1,83m e olhos capazes de perfurar até o âmago da alma de uma pessoa.

E agora, a cereja no topo do seu bolo de desgostos: quando ele chegara a sua sala há pouco mais de meia hora, aquela garota bem vestida, com cada polegada de sua postura gritando "Alto cargo no Governo", estava sentada diante de sua mesa, encarando o próprio Blackberry como se ele carregasse a resposta de todos os mistérios do Universo.

- Com licença, senhorita. – ele falara, com toda a educação que 46 horas sem dormir e algo próximo a uma overdose de cafeína lhe permitiam – Apenas funcionários da Yard são permitidos aqui. – a garota ergueu brevemente os olhos, como se checando a identidade de seu interlocutor, e levantou-se.

- DS Lestrade, peço que o senhor me acompanhe. Meu empregador solicita uma entrevista com o senhor. – ele olhou-a sério, a testa franzida.

- E quem é o seu empregador, senhorita...? – ele formulou, esperando que ela dissesse o próprio nome. O que ela, obviamente, não fez.

- Um homem muito importante, cujo tempo não pode ser desperdiçado. – ela respondeu, com a mão na maçaneta. Lestrade cruzou os braços e sentou-se na beira da mesa.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum antes de saber quem é o misterioso cavalheiro que tem tanta urgência em falar comigo. – a garota suspirou e ergueu os olhos do telefone.

- Muito bem. Eu entendo sua desconfiança, depois dos episódios com a Tríade e a célula local do I.R.A. – Lestrade arregalou os olhos, espantado. Como aquela garota poderia saber...? – Por favor, ligue para o DCI Morgan e diga exatamente isso: Anthea está aqui com instruções do Vermelho Alfa 00. Apenas isso. – o policial franziu a testa, irritação borbulhando no fundo de sua mente. Agora a garota (Anthea, ao que parecia) vinha com todo aquele papo de espião. Se ele descobrisse que aquilo era algum trote de Gregson para ridicularizá-lo diante de Morgan... Contendo um suspiro irritado, ele pegou o telefone e discou o ramal do Detetive Chefe Inspetor.

- Chefe? Aqui é Lestrade, da Homicídios. Escute... – ele respirou fundo, sentindo-se tolo. – Anthea está aqui com instruções do Vermelho Alfa 00. – ele ouviu por um momento. – Nada que eu saiba, senhor. Tento manter minha cabeça abaixada e meu trabalho feito. Sim, senhor... Obrigado, senhor. – ele desligou o telefone, agora mais intrigado do que irritado. – Bom, Chefe Morgan disse claramente pra eu segui-la sem fazer mais perguntas... e também me desejou boa sorte e disse que foi uma honra trabalhar comigo. – ele ergueu-se e, pegando seu casaco, seguiu Anthea porta afora. – Devo me preocupar?

- A princípio, não.

E foi tudo o que ela falou durante os vinte minutos que eles levaram da Yard até o armazém mal iluminado e sinistramente vazio. Antes de descer do carro preto, ele olhou para Anthea e lançou em tom de mofa.

- Deseje-me sorte. – ela olhou-o por um momento, com uma expressão que só poderia ser explicada como educado desinteresse. Ao descer do carro, a bolha de irritação voltou a alojar-se em seu peito, e ele deixou-a crescer enquanto dirigia-se à figura imersa em sombras no fundo do salão, que estava em pé apoiado no que parecia ser uma bengala. – Há alguma real necessidade para toda a brincadeira de espião, senhor Vermelho Alfa 00? – ele observou o homem endireitar-se e dar um passo a frente, parando sob um foco de luz estrategicamente posicionado. Ele era alto e esguio, e a luz provocava reflexos avermelhados nos cabelos cuidadosamente penteados. O paletó negro risca-de-giz estava aberto, revelando um colete combinando, de onde pendia uma corrente dourada de relógio. Ele girava despreocupadamente nas mãos um grande guarda-chuva preto. Cada polegada do homem estampava aristocracia e poder, e Lestrade sentiu-se levemente constrangido pelo seu terno gasto, a camisa branca amarfanhada e o longo casaco que, num dia distante, fora preto. Os olhos azuis do homem brilhavam de uma maneira estranhamente gentil, e Lestrade achou que havia algo curiosamente familiar na figura em pé diante de si.

- Nunca se é cuidadoso demais quando se tem inimigos em excesso, Detetive Sargento. – ele parou a poucos passos de Lestrade e apoiou-se no guarda-chuva, olhando-o com a cabeça inclinada. – Qual sua ligação com Sherlock Holmes? – Lestrade cruzou os braços e ergueu o queixo, encarando o desconhecido com dureza.

- E por que, eu pergunto, isso seria da sua conta?

- Porque eu me preocupo com meu irmão... constantemente. E gosto de conhecer as pessoas com quem ele se envolve. – ele posicionou o guarda-chuva diante de seu corpo, inclinando a cabeça. – Sou Mycroft Holmes, irmão mais velho de Sherlock.

- Bom, isso explica porque eu achei você familiar. – algo passou nos olhos do Holmes mais velho; parecia... decepção? Estranho. – Olhe, Sherlock apareceu no meio de uma cena de crime, completamente chapado, mas parecia ter uma compreensão sobrenatural do que estava vendo. Eu o prendi por uma noite, esperei ele ficar sóbrio, conversei com ele sobre o caso... e ele vem me ajudando desde então, com a condição de que se mantenha longe das drogas. – Mycroft deu um longo suspiro, e uma expressão dolorosa cruzou suas feições.

- O senhor conseguiu mais em poucas semanas do que eu nos últimos oito anos. – ele falou, a voz suave. – O senhor tem um futuro brilhante pela frente, Detetive. DCI Morgan colocou seu nome no topo da lista para as promoções do final do ano. Um cargo de Detetive Inspetor o espera antes do Natal. – Lestrade espantou-se e encarou o homem. – Detetive Inspetor Greg Lestrade. – um arrepio quente correu-lhe espinha abaixo. Por que a voz deste homem, dizendo essas palavras, soava tão familiar? Parecia...

- Como diabos você pode saber de algo assim, senhor Holmes? – ele perguntou, tentando afastar os pensamentos impossíveis que lhe tomavam a mente. Não... este homem era um aristocrata empedrado até o âmago. Não podia ser _ele_.

- Eu ocupo uma posição subalterna no Governo. Assuntos desse tipo costumam passar pela minha mesa. – ele encarou firmemente o policial. – O senhor não acha que uma associação prolongada com Sherlock pode atrapalhar sua promoção? – Lestrade esfregou os olhos em um gesto cansado.

-Olhe, mesmo que isso mate a minha chance de progredir na carreira, não vou abrir mão de trabalhar com seu irmão. Temos casos demais em aberto, precisamos de toda a ajuda possível.

- Exatamente a resposta que eu esperava de um homem de caráter. – Mycroft respondeu, sorrindo de leve.

- Sherlock é brilhante, senhor Holmes. Se ele conseguir se manter afastado das drogas, ele pode ser uma grande ajuda para a Yard. Claro, ele é um bastardo com uma personalidade horrível e nenhuma noção de como conviver com outras pessoas, mas ele tem uma grande mente. – ele observou Mycroft sorrir e levar a mão ao pescoço, tirando de sob a gola da camisa uma corrente fina, de onde pendia uma pequena chave. Seu coração parou por um momento. Os olhos azuis de Mycroft prenderam os seus.

- . Na verdade, eu acho que Lockie nunca vai entender o que é tabu e o que não é; ele não liga muito para convenções sociais. – ele falou, citando palavra por palavra um trecho de sua conversa há mais de vinte anos. Lestrade estava pálido, e o encarava como se ele fosse um fantasma.

- Não pode ser... _Myc_? _Myc Edwin_? – Mycroft sorriu timidamente, a mão segurando com força a pequena chave que pendia de seu pescoço.

- Olá, Greg. Faz um tempo, não é mesmo?


	3. Chapter 3

Greg Lestrade era um homem de ação. Ele se orgulhava de sempre manter a cabeça fria, independente do quão terrível fosse o crime apresentado, e dirigir sua equipe com mão firme e visão clara. Mas, nesse exato instante, ele sentiu todo o sangue fugir de seu rosto, e suas pernas ficarem perigosamente instáveis. Ele deu um passo para trás, como que assustado pela presença de um espectro. Porque Myc Edwin era um espectro que assombrava sua vida há vinte e dois malditos anos. O espectro dos "e se" e "poderia ser" que arruinara todos os seus relacionamentos.

Ele tentou mesclar a lembrança do rapaz de 17 anos que conhecera com a imagem do homem parado diante dele, vestido em um terno bem cortado de centenas de libras ao invés das calças de couro preto e camiseta detonada, os cabelos meticulosamente penteados já começando a afinar e com uma cor mais escura do que as mechas rebeldes e adoravelmente avermelhadas que ele se lembrava, e os olhos... ali estava. Os olhos azuis ainda tinham o mesmo brilho inteligente e uma certa doçura encoberta. Mas era possível ver o potencial que aqueles olhos tinham de se tornarem frios, duros e implacáveis.

- Como? – foi o que Greg articulou, em voz baixa. – Depois de 22 anos... como você me achou? – um ar desconfiado tomou os olhos castanhos do policial – Você armou tudo isso com seu irmão? – a expressão de Mycroft enrijeceu visivelmente.

- Garanto a você, Gregory, que meu irmão não tem ciência deste encontro, e nem do nosso encontro anterior. – ele declarou – Até cerca de duas horas atrás, nem eu mesmo tinha ciência de que, de todos os oficiais da Scotland Yard, ele havia encontrado justo _você_.

- Eu... – Greg interrompeu-se, respirando fundo – Eu realmente não sei o que dizer agora. Parece uma coincidência grande demais para se acreditar, senhor Holmes. – Mycroft sentiu uma pontada dolorosa no peito frente ao tratamento formal dispensado pelo outro. Ele decidiu ser ousado.

- Você aceitaria tomar um café, agora? Eu posso esclarecer tudo; ou ao menos a maior parte do que aconteceu nessas duas décadas e o porquê de não nos encontrarmos antes.

Greg pensou por um instante. Ele realmente queria saber. Passara os últimos vinte anos sonhando em encontrar Myc – não, Mycroft, ele se corrigiu mentalmente – novamente, e saber o que acontecera naquela noite, porque ele e Harry sumiram dos clubes, porque ele nunca mais o procurara... droga, em sua mente ele soava como uma garotinha de escola choramingando pelo primeiro namorado. Ele queria _respostas_. Além do mais, voltar para a casa significava ter que encarar qualquer que fosse o desastre perpetrado por Sherlock em seu pequeno flat.

- Está bem. – o rosto de Mycroft iluminou-se visivelmente, e Greg apontou-lhe o dedo, uma expressão mortalmente séria. – Mas você vai dar um jeito de tirar seu irmão do meu apartamento; ele está me enlouquecendo! A última ideia dele é cultivar cogumelos embaixo da pia do banheiro. – ele seguiu Mycroft em direção ao grande carro preto. – E não exatamente o tipo de cogumelo que você coloca no strogonoff.

O.o.O

Era uma pequena cafeteria, a poucas quadras do flat de Greg. Ele conhecia o lugar; já passara lá algumas vezes em sua incansável busca por cafeína para aguentar os turnos terríveis de trabalho. A viagem de carro até ali foi feita num silêncio constrangido e pesado. Após sentarem-se em uma mesa ao fundo e pedirem suas bebidas, eles passaram alguns instantes desconfortáveis, mexendo nos guardanapos e evitando olhar-se. Mycroft pigarreou e rompeu o silêncio.

- Naquela noite, - ele começou, sem preâmbulos. Greg ergueu o olhar e viu que ele mexia no guardanapo de pano, os olhos baixos, perdido em memórias – nós fomos procurados no clube por um membro da segurança pessoal do meu pai. Você vê, meu pai ocupava uma posição chave no Governo, e eu era constantemente seguido, por motivos de segurança, mas eles nunca contavam ao meu pai _aonde_ eu ia. E eram muito bem recompensados por isso. – ele deu um sorriso torto. – Eu estava estudando e me preparando para seguir os passos do meu pai. Não imaginei que seria tão... abruptamente. – ele fez uma pausa quando seu chá e o café de Greg chegaram.

- Por que eles procuraram você, naquela noite? – Mycroft tomou um gole do chá, fechando os olhos brevemente. Ele enxugou os lábios e ergueu o olhar para Greg, que sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco; os olhos de Mycroft estavam tão abertos, tão vulneráveis e cheios de dor... ele segurou-se para não estender o braço e tomar a mão do outro entre as suas.

- Meu pai estava em uma reunião no gabinete do Primeiro Ministro, em Downing Street, discutindo a questão das Falklands. Ele teve um ataque cardíaco durante o encontro. Fulminante. Estava morto antes de o socorro chegar. – ele tomou um gole do chá e respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. – Quando eu cheguei em casa, minha mãe estava... bem, basta que eu diga que ela nunca mais foi a mesma. A partir daquele momento, eu tive que assumir completamente _todas_ as responsabilidades de meu pai. Eu não falo apenas das responsabilidades de casa, Gregory, embora essa tenha sido a parte mais difícil para mim. Eu assumi o cargo dele no governo, os negócios, a administração dos bens da família, os cuidados com minha mãe e a criação de meu irmão. Aos dezessete anos, eu subitamente me vi como chefe da família e com um cargo extremamente importante e extenuante no Governo. Eu me vi com o peso do mundo nas costas, por assim dizer. E ao longo dos anos, isso apenas piorou. – ele ficou em silêncio, sentindo-se subitamente exausto. Ainda era um ponto sensível para ele, a morte de seu pai, e como aquilo cortara completamente sua juventude. Ele terminou seu chá, o silêncio estendendo-se além da medida. Greg encarava as próprias mãos, incerto do que falar. – Eu procurei a banda, sabe? – ele continuou, em, voz baixa - Durante alguns meses, observei o circuito de clubes de Londres, mas vocês nunca mais tocaram em nenhum lugar. Tomei aquilo como um sinal do Destino. – ele completou, com uma risada desprovida de humor.

- Bom, nós desmanchamos a banda logo depois daquela apresentação. – Greg finalmente falou, depois de engolir seu café de um só gole, como se ele fosse algum elixir mágico de coragem – Jake foi embora para Austrália poucas semanas depois daquela noite, e Mitch largou a música. Eu continuei cantando por mais alguns anos, ainda, em outra banda. _Dead Man's Chest_, era o nome. – ele encarou as mãos de Mycroft, que continuavam a brincar com o guardanapo, e num movimento rápido segurou a mão direita dele na sua esquerda. O político olhou para cima, espantado – Em todos os shows que eu fiz, pelos próximos quatro ou cinco anos, eu esquadrinhei a multidão em busca de você. Cada vez que eu via um relance de cabelo vermelho, cada vez que eu via um cara alto e magro, eu sentia meu coração parar por um segundo; e quando eu via que estava errado, mais um pouco da esperança que eu ainda guardava de encontrar você morria. Quando eu desisti da banda, eu também desisti de esperar. – Mycroft encarava-o com os olhos muito abertos, o coração disparado no peito. A mão de Gregory era quente e firme, levemente calejada, e apertava a sua com delicadeza. – Entrei para a academia de polícia, como falei pra você naquela noite. E desde então, minha vida resume-se a trabalho, na maior parte do tempo. Tive alguns relacionamentos, mas sempre tinha alguma coisa que não se encaixava. – ele falou, a voz suave. – Por que você guardou a chave, durante todos esses anos?

- Porque mesmo que eu tenha encarado o fato de não conseguir encontra-lo naqueles primeiros anos como um sinal do Destino, eu ainda guardava uma certa esperança. – Mycroft respondeu com sinceridade. – Tinha esperança de chegar a um certo nível no meu trabalho que me permitisse procurar por você com tranquilidade. Mas quando eu finalmente cheguei a tal nível, Sherlock já estava mergulhado em encrencas até a raiz dos cabelos, e eu passei, e ainda passo, a maior parte do tempo tentando tirá-lo delas. Não imaginei que justamente o pendor de Sherlock por problemas é que ia acabar me levando até você.

- Parece que o Destino tinha outros planos, não é? – Greg brincou, os dedos acariciando as costas das mãos de Mycroft – E por que você mentiu seu nome naquela noite?

- _Tecnicamente_, eu não menti. – Mycroft falou. Greg ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou-o com descrença – Meu nome completo é Mycroft Edwin Holmes; minha mãe e meu irmão sempre me chamaram de Myc. Meu pai não aprovava os ambientes que eu frequentava, e temia terrivelmente que se descobrisse que um Holmes circulava em tais meios. Então, eu me apresentava com meu apelido e meu nome do meio. – ele balançou a cabeça, soltando uma risada desanimada – Se ele visse o tipo de ambiente que Sherlock chegou a frequentar... – Greg apertou-lhe a mão, encorajando-o – Eu ia contar a você meu nome, no exato momento em que Harry nos interrompeu. Achei que lhe devia ao menos isso.

- Harry também desapareceu, a propósito. – Greg lembrou – Que fim _ele_ levou? – Mycroft deu um sorriso mais genuíno.

- Ele se envolveu em um pequeno escândalo logo depois da morte do meu pai. Harry é de uma família nobre, e estava saindo com uma garota da classe trabalhadora, escondido dos pais. Ao se formar, ele casou-se com ela em segredo e só uma semana depois anunciou para a família.

- A garota de Uxbridge? – Greg lembrou-se da conversa. Ele reprisara aquela noite vezes sem conta em sua mente, e lembrava de tudo que havia sido dito (e feito).

- Exatamente. Lucy, ela é uma mulher adorável. Eles têm dois filhos. Bem, a família de Harry ameaçou deserda-lo, mas ele já assumira uma posição importante apesar do casamento supostamente indesejável que fizera, e tudo ficou por isso mesmo. Atualmente, ele é o Valete de Sua Majestade.

- _O quê?_ – Greg estava positivamente chocado - Harry, o mulherengo de jaqueta de couro, fã dos Ramones, que era capaz de beber um irlandês sob a mesa, é o Valete da Família Real? Inacreditável. – Mycroft riu e concordou com a cabeça.

- Ele continua fã dos Ramones, mas abandonou a vida errante pelo amor de Lucy. – Mycroft pigarreou e olhou Greg nos olhos – Gregory... eu gostaria de saber se você... você está em um relacionamento, atualmente?

- Se eu estivesse, o pobre coitado já teria me largado por causa do seu irmão – ele debochou – Não acho que namorado algum ia aguentar um maluco acampado no sofá, explodindo a torradeira às quatro da manhã.

- Eu sinto muito. – Mycroft murmurou, mortificado. Greg balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Não tem problema. – depois de uma pausa desconfortável, Greg prosseguiu – Eu... suponho que seja o mesmo com você? – Mycroft assentiu, corando de leve. – Eu não quero parecer muito cheio de mim, nem nada, e fique à vontade para me mandar pastar a qualquer momento, mas eu estava pensando se... bom, eu sei que você tem um cargo importante no governo, e eu sou só um policial, e você é absurdamente rico, e eu mal consigo pagar as contas e ajudar minha mãe, e eu tenho certeza de que existem outros caras muito mais adequados, mais jovens e mais bonitos que adorariam ter uma chance com você...

- Gregory, você está divagando. Vá direto ao ponto. – Greg apertou a mão de Mycroft mais uma vez e sorriu.

- Você gostaria de continuar de onde paramos?


	4. Chapter 4

Mycroft Holmes se considerava um homem inteligente. "Brilhantemente acima da média", eram as palavras de seus colegas de trabalho. Ele se gabava de conseguir analisar todos os possíveis finais para uma determinada situação, uma vez que lhe fossem providos os dados necessários; e ele era absurdamente _bom_ no que fazia.

Mas ele definitivamente não tinha previsto _este_ final para esta situação em específico.

- Desculpe, o quê? – ele perguntou, sentindo-se como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio.

- Eu passei vinte anos assombrado pela lembrança daquela noite, Mycroft. – Greg respondeu, com a voz terna – E você também não esqueceu, se essa corrente no seu pescoço diz alguma coisa. E agora que essa coincidência absurda fez nós nos encontrarmos... bom, parece bobagem não tentar continuar de onde paramos.

O sorriso de Gregory ainda era tão belo quanto ele lembrava, curvando os lábios cheios de uma maneira juvenil, fazendo-o parecer de novo aquele garoto que Mycroft conhecera, a despeito do cabelo prateado e do rosto maltratado pelos anos. O político não precisou pensar muito; depois de duas décadas miseráveis, vivendo exclusivamente para seu trabalho e para seu irmão, ele sentia que a mão do Destino estava lhe oferecendo uma recompensa, na forma de uma segunda chance. Ele sentiu seus próprios lábios curvarem-se em um sorriso – um de seus raros sorrisos verdadeiros, que iluminou seu rosto, fazendo os olhos azuis faiscarem.

- Eu acho que seria imprudente tentar a boa vontade de qualquer que seja a divindade que arquitetou este encontro. – ele falou, estendendo sua outra mão para Gregory. Os dois ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio, as mãos unidas sobre a mesa, até que o telefone de Gregory tocou.

- Droga, eu tenho que atender. Com licença. – ele lutou com o casaco antes de conseguir achar o telefone e atendeu com um laivo de impaciência mal contida na voz. – Lestrade. – ele ouviu por um instante, e saltou da cadeira, quase derrubando a mesa no processo. Mycroft encarou-o com a sobrancelha erguida, adivinhando quem estava do outro lado da linha. – Você não ouse se mexer, seu cretino! Estou indo para aí agora, e vou chamar reforços no caminho. FIQUE. PARADO! – ele desligou o telefone e vestiu o casaco com pressa – Seu irmão encontrou o culpado; ou ao menos é o que ele afirma. Só que o idiota foi sozinho procurar o cara. Eu tenho que ir antes que ele faça alguma besteira. – Mycroft ergueu-se e acompanhou Greg até a porta do café.

- Por favor, se houver algo que eu possa fazer... talvez trancar Sherlock em uma torre até que algum pobre coitado o liberte, subindo pelos cabelos dele? – o policial riu, balançando a cabeça. Um carro preto estacionou em frente a eles, e Mycroft sinalizou para Greg. – Use o meu carro, você vai chegar mais rápido, e quem sabe salvar o idiota do meu irmão de levar uma bala na cabeça. – ele deu um passo à frente e, hesitando um segundo, depositou um beijo leve nos lábios de Greg, entregando-lhe um cartão. – Me ligue assim que puder. – Greg deu um sorriso bobo e assentiu, entrando no carro. Mycroft bateu a porta e sinalizou para seu motorista, que arrancou em alta velocidade. Ele sacou o celular e ligou para sua assistente. – Anthea? Mande outro carro para a minha atual localização, aumente a vigilância em Sherlock e inclua o Detetive Sargento Lestrade nela. Sim, relatórios diários. Com imagens. – ele falou, com um sorriso pequeno.

O.o.O

Dois dias, algumas contusões e arranhões, toneladas de relatórios e um Sherlock muito irritado depois, Greg estava sentado em sua sala na Scotland Yard, revirando o cartão de Mycroft em suas mãos. Ele não tocara no assunto com Sherlock, e esperava nunca ter que fazê-lo; o garoto já era suficientemente difícil de se trabalhar como era. Mas Mycroft cumprira parte do que ele pedira, e arrumara um pequeno flat para Sherlock, próximo ao de Greg. O policial só esperava que isso não levasse o garoto a voltar a usar drogas; apesar de que ele juá planejava algumas "visitas" em horários aleatórios, só para ter certeza.

Depois de pensar mais um pouco, Greg tomou coragem e discou o número no cartão, sentindo a ansiedade acumular-se em seu ventre enquanto ouvia os toques do telefone.

- _Mycroft Holmes._ – a voz era polida e distante. Greg engoliu em seco antes de responder.

- Hey, Mycroft... é Greg.

- _Gregory!_ – a voz mudou radicalmente, adquirindo um tom cálido e que sugeria um sorriso. – _Mil perdões, não reconheci o seu número. Como vai? Sherlock deu muito trabalho no encerramento da investigação?_

- Não mais do que o normal. – Greg sentiu-se aliviado e relaxou contra o encosto da cadeira. – Obrigado por tê-lo convencido a aceitar o flat, aliás. Meu banheiro agradece. – a risada de Mycroft era baixa e musical, e fazia Greg pensar em manhãs preguiçosas na cama, enroscados sob um cobertor.

- _Diga a seu banheiro que o prazer foi meu. E falando em prazer... a que devo este?_ – Greg respirou fundo, recolhendo todo o resto de ousadia que ainda havia em seu corpo.

- Escute... há algumas coisas que eu queria mostrar para você, e eu estava pensando... você gostaria de jantar comigo esta noite? No meu apartamento? – ele cruzou os dedos sobre a mesa, os olhos fechados.

- _Mas é claro, Gregory_. – Greg socou o ar, sorrindo largamente. – _A que horas seria mais apropriado?_

- Hum... oito horas. Você tem meu endereço, eu imagino. – Mycroft riu, levemente.

- _Tenho, sim. Vejo você às oito._

- Até mais, Mycroft. – Mycroft desligou o telefone e deixou escapar uma risada, enquanto olhava no laptop as imagens da câmera de vigilância na sala de Gregory, que mostravam o policial dançando na cadeira com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

O.o.O

Maldito Sherlock, que fora embora e deixara seu apartamento em absoluto caos! Greg corria, tentando deixar tudo arrumado antes de tomar um banho e começar a fazer o jantar. Ele saíra correndo da Yard, cobrando de uma só vez as horas extras que acumulara na última semana. Gregson fizera cara feia, e só concordara sob a condição de que, se Sherlock aparecesse em qualquer cena do crime, Greg seria chamado de imediato. Ele só esperava que o crime em Londres tirasse uma noite de folga, e ele pudesse ter um jantar tranquilo com Mycroft.

Depois de arrumar o que era possível da bagunça inominável que era seu apartamento (Greg até controlou-se para não pegar tudo e simplesmente enfiar no quarto; ele não sabia como a noite iria terminar...), ele tomou um banho rápido e vestiu-se com esmero. As compras ainda estavam no balcão da cozinha, e já eram sete e meia da noite quando ele finalmente começou a cozinhar o jantar. Sua mãe lhe ensinara a cozinhar desde muito jovem, e Greg tinha orgulho de suas habilidades na cozinha. Uma salada fresca, a receita especial de _Steak au poivre_ de sua avó, acompanhada de sua própria receita de _gratin dauphinois_...Se a noite não terminasse bem, não seria por causa da comida, certamente. Ele abriu uma cerveja e foi bebendo enquanto preparava o jantar.

Às oito horas em ponto, a campainha de seu apartamento tocou. Baixando a temperatura do forno, ele foi atender a porta... e perdeu a capacidade de falar. Mycroft esperava com um sorriso acanhado e um pacote pequeno nas mãos, vestido de maneira muito diferente daquela manhã. Suas roupas estavam perfeitamente ajustadas e passadas como o habitual, mas o terno risca-de-giz fora trocado por uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta vermelha dos Sex Pistols e um blazer preto de malha, com as mangas dobradas deixando à mostra os antebraços pálidos. Os cabelos emolduravam suavemente o rosto, libertos dos produtos. Pendendo do pescoço, sobre a camisa, estava a corrente com a chave.

Mycroft sentiu todo o sangue abandonar seu rosto e concentrar-se na área da virilha. Gregory estava... _delicioso_. Ele usava exatamente a mesma roupa de quando eles se conheceram, e parecia ainda mais belo do que antes, se isso era possível. As pernas destacavam-se nos jeans claros, certamente torneadas pelos anos perseguindo na escória de Londres, e a camiseta preta oferecia um belo contrates para o cabelo prateado. Os bíceps destacavam-se maravilhosamente, e Mycroft sentiu um desejo repentino de cravar os dentes naquela extensão de pele dourada. Um longo momento passou-se, até que Mycroft fez o primeiro movimento.

- Eu trouxe a sobremesa. – ele falou, pigarreando em seguida. Sua voz soara fraca e rouca. Para Greg, soara como se ele recém tivesse sido beijado. – Torta alemã de chocolate. – Greg deu um passo para trás e sinalizou para que ele entrasse.

- E o jantar está quase pronto. Você é extremamente pontual. – ele falou, levando Mycroft até a cozinha. – O lugar é pequeno, como você pode ver. Espero que não se importe de comer na cozinha. – o político largou o pacote sobre o balcão da pia e encostou-se, apoiando as mãos na bancada.

- Fico contente de ver que meu irmão não destruiu completamente sua casa. – Greg riu e pegou duas taças sobre a mesa, servindo uma pequena quantidade de vinho em cada uma delas. Ao entregar a taça a Mycroft, este roçou-lhe a mão com a ponta dos dedos, sorrindo de lado. – Obrigado, Gregory.

- Não é nada muito sofisticado. – Greg desculpou-se – O salário da polícia não me permite muitas extravagâncias.

- Tenho certeza que é perfeitamente adequado. – Mycroft respondeu, graciosamente. Ele tomou um gole do vinho e encarou Greg, com a cabeça inclinada – Confesso que estou ardendo de curiosidade quanto às coisas que você declarou ter para me mostrar. É um traço terrível da minha personalidade; não suporto ficar na ignorância de algo. – Greg riu de leve, terminando seu vinho e indo checar o forno.

- Sua curiosidade vai ter que esperar, Mycroft. O jantar está pronto. Mycroft permaneceu em silêncio, observando Gregory tirar as travessas do forno, enchendo a cozinha com o aroma delicioso da carne, buscar a salada na geladeira e arrumar os pratos com habilidade. Quando terminou de servir, Greg puxou uma cadeira e fez sinal para Mycroft, que sorriu.

- Que galante de sua parte, Detetive Sargento. – ele sentou-se com elegância, e Greg permaneceu em pé ao seu lado. Mycroft ergueu o rosto interrogativamente.

- Eu tinha um objetivo oculto - Greg falou, sorrindo de lado. Ele curvou-se e beijou Mycroft, um beijo suave e casto. – Não ia aguentar até o fim do jantar. – o político sentiu as faces queimarem e um sorriso tolo tomar-lhe os lábios.

- Um homem cheio de surpresas, eu vejo. – Mycroft falou, baixando os olhos. Gregory sentou-se diante dele e serviu-lhes mais vinho – Isso parece ótimo, Gregory. Digno dos melhores chefs.

- Uma receita de família. Espero que você goste de pimenta. – o sorriso de Mycroft teria feito o gato de Cheshire ficar constrangido.

- Ah, eu tenho um grande pendor por coisas picantes. A sensação de calor no céu da boca, a ardência na ponta da língua... – ele lambeu os lábios em antecipação, fazendo os jeans de Gregory ainda mais desconfortáveis. – Posso...? – ele gesticulou para o prato, e Greg acordou do transe em que caíra à visão daquela língua rosada.

- Claro, por favor. – Mycroft cortou um pedaço da carne, e os ruídos que ele fez deveriam ser proibidos por lei, pensou Greg. Ele ficou feliz de estarem jantando em seu apartamento, porque certamente aquele gemido seria considerado inapropriado em um restaurante (ou, ao menos, Greg consideraria inapropriado que qualquer outra pessoa que não ele pudesse ouvir aqueles ruídos deliciados).

- _C'est délicieux, Gregory._ – outro item para a lista de ilegalidades: Mycroft falando francês. Para Greg, aquela era a língua de sua _grandmère_, uma língua associada a conforto e família. Mas na voz aveludada de Mycroft, ela era como fluido de isqueiro na chama de sua libido.

- _Content que tu avez apprécié._ – Oh, céus, Gregory falando em francês naquela voz rouca e grave... o calor da pimenta na sua boca não era _nada_ perto do fogo que se espalhava em outras partes do seu corpo ao ouvir aquilo. – _Et j'ai heureux de parler avec quelqu'un en français._ – Mycroft limpou os lábios delicadamente e tomou um gole de vinho para acalmar o tremor que ele tinha certeza de que estaria presente em sua voz.

- _Sherlock parle aussi français._ – Greg riu e acenou negativamente.

- _Mais je préfère entendre votre voix._ – Ele falou, com um sorriso charmoso. – _Je tu préfère._

Mycroft corou, parte por embaraço, parte por prazer. Durante boa parte de sua vida, ele se sentira inadequado. Sherlock era considerado o belo; em comparação com o irmão, ele sempre se sentira o proverbial patinho feio. E ouvir que aquele homem, que para ele era a própria personificação de seu ideal de beleza masculina, preferia a _ele,_ fazia maravilhas por sua autoestima.

Eles passaram o restante do jantar conversando amenidades e trocando histórias divertidas sobre seus trabalhos. Mas a tensão entre eles era palpável; o discurso de Mycroft recheava-se de frases de duplo sentido, e Greg passava a maior parte do tempo encarando os lábios finos do político e inconscientemente lambendo os próprios. Quando terminaram de comer, Greg retirou os pratos e pegou dois garfos e a caixa com a torta, fazendo sinal para que Mycroft o seguisse até a sala.

- Sem frescuras para a sobremesa. – ele falou, sentando-se no pequeno sofá e convidando Mycroft a sentar-se junto dele. – Porque, se depender de mim, não sobra nem uma migalha desta torta. – Mycroft riu e acomodou-se, aceitando o garfo que lhe era oferecido.

- Eu não devia comer nem um pedaço depois da refeição pantagruélica que fiz.

- Deixe de bobagem. Não é como se você precisasse estar de dieta ou algo assim. – Mycroft baixou os olhos, constrangido, e Greg parou em meio ao gesto de abrir a caixa. – Você _não_ precisa de dieta, Mycroft.

- Se eu me descuidar, vou ficar...

- Tão lindo como sempre. – foi a resposta de Gregory, em tom de quem encerrava o assunto. – Agora, coma.

Ele ofereceu a caixa a Mycroft, que salivou ante a visão da torta de chocolate. Certamente, ele poderia indulgenciar-se naquela noite, e depois entrar em uma dieta restrita o resto do mês...

- Nem pense nisso. – Greg falou, lendo seus pensamentos com clareza. – Segure isso; vou pegar as coisas que eu queria lhe mostrar.

O policial ergueu-se do sofá e pegou uma caixa de madeira sobre a estante. Tirou de dentro da caixa uma fita VHS (_céus, isso ainda existe?_, pensou Mycroft) e colocou-a no aparelho de videocassete. Com a caixa e os controles em mãos, ele sentou-se novamente ao lado do outro.

- Como eu falei pra você no outro dia, depois que nós desmanchamos a _Midnight Madness_, eu fui cantar nesta outra banda, _Dead Man's Chest_. A namorada do baterista costumava gravar nossos shows. Esta aqui é a nossa última apresentação. – ele ligou a televisão e encostou-se no sofá. Mycroft avançou algumas polegadas, até que os dois estivessem sentados com as coxas tocando-se. A imagem meio granulada de um palco apareceu na tela.

- **_Pare de mexer a câmera, Lizzie._** – uma voz feminina falou fora de quadro. A câmera estabilizou-se e a imagem entrou em foco. – **_Bem melhor, não?_**

- **_Se você derrubar cerveja na minha câmera, eu te mato!_** – outra voz falou. As luzes diminuíram e gritos começaram a encher o local. – **_Pronto, vai começar._**

Três formas avançaram do fundo do palco, e Mycroft não pôde evitar um sorriso ao ver um jovem Gregory aparecer com exatamente a mesma roupa, mas com a corrente e o cadeado no pescoço, enlaçando a Fender Precision. Os cabelos de Gregory estavam mais curtos do que quando eles haviam se conhecido – possivelmente ele já entrara na Academia na época do show. Ele chegou perto do microfone com seu sorriso característico, e o clube explodiu em gritos e vivas.

- **_E aí, encrenqueiros!_** – ele atiçou a multidão com as mãos. – **_Somos a Dead Man's Chest, e essa noite é uma noite especial. Este é meu último show._** – vaias e gritos de discordância fizeram Greg rir antes de continuar. – **_Esses últimos cinco anos foram geniais, mas é hora de seguir em frente. E eu quero abrir o show com uma música especial para mim. Há cinco anos, neste mesmo clube, eu conheci uma pessoa._** – mais gritos debochados, e Greg acenou para que fizessem silêncio. – **_Eu nunca mais vi ele depois daquela noite, e se alguém aí o conhece, mande avisar: Myc Edwin... onde você está? Eu sou apenas um garoto solitário._**

Mycroft tirou os olhos da televisão e olhou para Gregory, que observava o vídeo com um olhar nostálgico. Ele sentiu seu coração inchar dentro do peito. Nunca teria imaginado que Greg ficara tão afetado quanto ele após aquela noite. Os acordes iniciais de Lonely Boy atraíram novamente sua atenção. No vídeo, Greg inclinava-se contra o microfone.

- **_I'm left in misery... The boy I love's gone across the sea. I'm all alone… I ain't got no home. Myc was his name... Talkin' was his game. He didn't care about me... Oh God, baby can't you see? I'm a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy._** – a voz de Greg estava carregada de emoção, enquanto ele pulava no palco ao ritmo da música - **_I need his tender touch... Oh, I need it oh so much! I can't forget… I'm so upset. I wonder where he's gone... I wonder where he went wrong. I wanna get him back to me... But I think he's tired of me! I'm a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy._** – ele enxugou o sour do rosto com a mão, enquanto continuava a cantar, os olhos fechados. -**_ Every time I think of him, It brings back memories. I remember how it used to be... Oh baby, can't you see? Oh baby, come back to me! I'm a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy…_**

Gregory parou o vídeo e virou-se para Mycroft, que ainda observava a tela, mesmerizado. O político piscou lentamente, soltou a caixa da torta sobre a mesa de centro e voltou-se para ele, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Isso... foi extremamente doce. – ele falou, tomando a mão de Greg na sua. – Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu. – ele ergueu a mão do policial e beijou-a com delicadeza – Gostaria de poder recuperar esses anos, mas nem eu mesmo tenho este poder. – Greg ergueu a sobrancelha diante da afirmação.

- Não podemos recuperar, Myc, – Greg abraçou Mycroft, encostando a testa na dele – mas temos muito tempo a frente, não é? – os dois sorriram e beijaram-se, delicadamente a princípio, mas logo as mãos de Mycroft encontraram a nuca de Greg, que enlaçou-lhe a cintura, puxando-o contra si, e o beijo tornou-se longo, desesperado e quente. Os lábios de Mycroft eram macios e insistentes, pressionando e abrindo caminho entre os de Greg. O policial sentiu o gosto de pimenta, vinho e chocolate, e o sabor profundo da espera, duas décadas de separação, esperança, desejo contido. As mãos de Mycroft cravaram-se em seus ombros, e ele inclinou-se de modo a fazê-lo deitar-se no sofá, pressionando-o com o peso de seu corpo. Mycroft soltou um gemido abafado em meio ao beijo, as mãos descendo e traçando padrões nas costas do outro. Eles separaram-se, ofegantes, e Greg começou a depositar beijos leves e úmidos no pescoço de Mycroft.

- Gregory... – ele sussurrou, rouco. – Você precisa saber que... eu não faço _isso_ há algum tempo. – Greg ergueu o rosto e beijou-lhe o queixo, semierguendo o corpo.

- Tudo bem, Myc... podemos ir devagar. – Mycroft puxou-o pela camisa, beijando-o ferozmente.

- Mas eu não quero ir devagar. Eu não quero ter que esperar mais. – Mycroft segurou o rosto de Greg entre as mãos, acariciando de leve a sombra da barba que já aparecia – Estou cansado de esperar, esmagado pelo peso do arrependimento, Gregory. Quero fazer amor com você _esta noite_. Quero sentir você dentro de mim.

O.o.O

N/A: As frases em francês foram traduzidas usando o Google Tradutor, então desculpem os falantes da bela língua de Victor Hugo se houverem erros gritantes.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg beijou-o suavemente, sentindo-se estremecer. Ele ergueu-se e, sem dizer palavra, estendeu a mão para ajudar Mycroft a levantar-se e levou-o até o quarto. Ele sentiu-se embaraçado pela nudez espartana do cômodo e pela bagunça de livros e relatórios de casos antigos na mesa de cabeceira. Olhou para Mycroft com uma desculpa pronta, mas sentiu as palavras morrerem em sua garganta. O luar e as luzes da cidade entravam pela janela aberta no quarto às escuras, pintando sombras no rosto do político. Os olhos azuis faiscavam na penumbra quando ele puxou o policial pela mão até que os dois estivessem abraçados, peito contra peito, novamente. Greg sentiu a pulsação acelerada de Mycroft contra a sua própria, e a ereção dele pressionada contra seu quadril. Ele acariciou os antebraços pálidos, subindo as mãos vagarosamente até os ombros, livrando o outro do casaco. Mycroft deu um passo para trás, largando o blazer descuidadamente no chão, e hesitou um momento antes de tirar a camiseta. Greg fez menção de abraça-lo, mas ele balançou a cabeça e tirou rapidamente a camisa, cruzando os braços imediatamente, os olhos baixos. Gregory aproximou-se e fê-lo baixar os braços, observando, embevecido, a trilha suave de pelos vermelhos que descia, estreitando-se no abdômen. Ele correu a mão pelo peito, acariciando de passagem um mamilo, fazendo Mycroft fechar os olhos e conter um gemido. A mão continuou, parando na cintura estreita. Mycroft não era musculoso, mas tampouco tinha motivos para ficar fazendo dietas. Seu corpo era todo macio e longilíneo, com curvas inesperadas. Greg sentiu seu próprio desejo disparar, e apressou-se a tirar sua própria camiseta, puxando Mycroft para um beijo longo e doce.

Os dois romperam o beijo, ofegantes, e Mycroft permitiu-se olhar para Greg. Ele sentiu-se, ao mesmo tempo, excitado e acanhado. O peito de Greg era uma parede de músculos definidos, e linhas brancas de cicatrizes antigas de tiros e facadas atravessavam a pele morena. O contraste da cor dourada da pele de Greg contra a sua própria, de uma palidez marmórea, o deixava subitamente consciente. Ele encostou os lábios no ombro do policial e beijou uma trilha suave de sardas que se espalhava entre a base do pescoço e o bíceps. Greg sorriu e levou a mão para acariciar-lhe o pescoço, mas parou ao ver algo no ombro.

- O que é isso, Myc? – sua voz estava mais rouca que o normal. Mycroft ergueu a cabeça e, em seus olhos, havia um misto de timidez e orgulho. Ele desvencilhou-se dos braços de Greg e virou de costas. O queixo de Greg bateu no chão.

A tatuagem começava exatamente sobre a nádega esquerda de Mycroft. Uma mão segurava um microfone, e dele saía uma trilha de notas que subia por todo o lado esquerdo das costas do político, terminando sobre a escápula. Greg seguiu a linha de notas com as pontas dos dedos, provocando arrepios no outro, e montando a música em sua cabeça.

- _London Calling_? – Mycroft assentiu – Lindo... – ele curvou-se sobre as costas de Mycroft e começou a beijar lentamente as notas, uma por uma, traçando a distância entre elas com a ponta da língua. Ele começou a empurrar Mycroft em direção a cama, sem deixar de beijar-lhe as costas, e derrubou-o de bruços sobre o colchão. Mycroft virou-se, deitando-se de costas, e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, encarando Greg com olhos escurecidos.

- Gregory, – Sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro, baixa e rouca – eu sugiro que você termine de tirar a roupa e venha até aqui, _agora_. – Greg sorriu e colocou a mão no botão de jeans, sem abri-lo.

- Me dê um motivo. – Mycroft sentou-se na cama e, num movimento fluido e elegante, livrou-se ao mesmo tempo dos sapatos e das calças, jogando-os displicentemente junto com o restante de suas roupas. Ele voltou a recostar-se, vestindo apenas boxers de um tom profundo de vermelho, apoiado nos cotovelos, e encarou Greg com a sobrancelha erguida. – Esse é um _excelente_ motivo.

Greg saiu o mais rápido que era humanamente possível de seus próprios jeans, e sentou-se sobre os quadris de Mycroft, puxando-o para outro beijo lento. Mycroft enlaçou-o e deitou-se, puxando-o para deitar-se sobre ele. Quando sentiram suas ereções tocarem-se, eles gemeram em meio ao beijo, Mycroft erguendo os quadris de encontro aos de Greg ao mesmo tempo em que lhe agarrava o traseiro com força. Os lábios de Gregory traçaram uma trilha, indo do pescoço ao peito, parando brevemente para mordiscar os mamilos, o que arrancou maldições em voz baixa de Mycroft. Ele seguiu beijando-o até alcançar a linha das boxers, e olhou para Mycroft antes de prosseguir. Com os olhos pesados de luxúria, ele assentiu, e Greg removeu-lhe a última peça de roupa.

Greg parou um momento para absorver a visão diante de si. Mycroft estirado sobre sua cama, os cabelos em desalinho, a expressão repleta de desejo, e o corpo pálido, longo e macio convidando-o a jogar a cautela pela janela e simplesmente toma-lo de imediato. Ele levou a mão, hesitante, até o membro de Mycroft, acariciando-o com delicadeza, em movimentos longos e lentos. Mycroft fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

- Gregory... – ele falou, em tom de advertência. Greg livrou-se de sua última peça de roupa e deitou-se sobre ele, beijando-o com ferocidade enquanto sua mão buscava, atabalhoadamente, a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. Sem enxergar o que fazia, revirou o conteúdo, derrubando coisas que não fazia ideia do que eram, mas sucedeu em pegar uma camisinha e um tubo de lubrificante. Ele rompeu o beijo e espalhou lubrificante em seus dedos, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas de Mycroft.

- Você tem certeza, Myc? – ele perguntou, acariciando a perna do outro com a mão esquerda. Mycroft ergueu os quadris, sem falar palavra; ele tinha perdido completamente o domínio de sua voz, seu corpo inteiro queimando de expectativa. Com uma lentidão torturante, Greg penetrou-o com um dedo. Ele fechou os olhos, tomado pela sensação de plenitude; ele esperara por aquilo tanto tempo... ele empurrou os quadris de encontro a mão que o provocava, incitando-o a ir mais fundo. Greg colocou um segundo dedo, começando vagarosos movimentos circulares, sentindo os músculos cederem aos poucos, desabituados. Os quadris de Mycroft começavam a acompanhar os movimentos de suas mãos, em impulsos exigentes. Greg penetrou-o mais fundo e curvou os dedos, atingindo-lhe a próstata, provocando-lhe um grito rouco.

- Greg... pare de me provocar – a voz de Mycroft não era mais que um sussurro grave.

- Eu não quero machucar você, Myc. – Greg falou, enquanto inseria um terceiro dedo, fazendo Mycroft contorcer-se, as faces vermelhas.

- Mas se você continuar assim, eu não vou durar muito. – Greg provocou-o mais um pouco, retirando os dedos com cuidado. Colocou a camisinha e uma quantidade generosa de lubrificante, instando Mycroft a abrir mais as pernas. Greg segurou os quadris de Mycroft com suavidade, sorrindo da maneira que lhe roubava o fôlego, e com cuidado penetrou-o aos poucos. Eles ficaram parados durante alguns momentos, Mycroft acostumando-se à invasão, os olhos cerrados, Greg segurando-se para não gozar naquele mesmo instante, sobrecarregado pela sensação de calor e aperto, e pelo sentimento avassalador de que aquele era _Myc_, o _seu_ Myc, por quem ele ansiara por mais de duas décadas, e ele finalmente estava dentro dele.

Mycroft respirou profundamente, mantendo os olhos fechados por um tempo. Eram sensações demais para processar, e seu corpo estava sobrecarregado. Aquele era _Greg_, o primeiro homem a quem beijara, e com quem ele fantasiara por praticamente sua vida inteira. Greg estava dentro dele, preenchendo-o, completando-o, física e emocionalmente. Ele abriu os olhos e viu suas próprias emoções espelhadas no rosto de Gregory. Num movimento rápido, ele enlaçou os quadris de Greg com as pernas e puxou-o para si com força, até que o outro estivesse completamente enterrado em seu calor.

Greg tombou para a frente, tomando os lábios de Mycroft num beijo fervoroso, os quadris movendo-se em um ritmo deliberadamente lento e enlouquecedor. Mycroft erguia o corpo para encontrar as estocadas de Greg, sentindo o prazer construir-se em seu ventre como uma onda quente, incitando-o a mover-se mais rápido, mais forte, fazer Greg penetrar mais fundo, até que os dois se fundissem e se tornassem um só ser, e ele não soubesse onde ele terminava e Greg começava.

- Greg... ele murmurou, rouco, o rosto enterrado na curva do pescoço de Greg, as pernas enroscadas nos quadris, os braços enlaçando-lhe o peito – _Je suis près... Rapide... plus rapide..._ – Greg perdeu a cabeça, seus movimentos tornando-se rápidos e desesperados. Ele tomou o membro de Mycroft em mãos, acariciando-o em sincronia com suas estocadas, sentindo-se cada vez mais próximo de seu limite. Ele sentiu que Mycroft estava perto, os músculos contraindo-se em torno dele. A mão que segurava Mycroft tornou-se implacável.

- _Jouis por moi, Myc._ – ele murmurou, beijando a orelha e o pescoço de Mycroft, que soltou um grito estrangulado e gozou na mão de Greg, o sêmen jorrando sobre seu abdômen e sobre os dedos do amante. As convulsões do corpo de Mycroft foram suficientes para que Greg se entregasse ao seu próprio orgasmo, mordendo com força o ombro de Mycroft para sufocar um grito. Ele desmoronou sobre o corpo do outro, sem fôlego nem forças para se mexer.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, recuperando suas respirações, os corpos esfriando e acalmando. Mycroft acariciava com ternura os cabelos de Greg, enquanto ele lhe beijava o pescoço e a marca vermelha da mordida no ombro, que já começava a arroxear. Greg rolou com cuidado para o lado, e Mycroft reprimiu uma careta quando o outro saiu de dentro dele. Estava certamente dolorido; fazia anos, afinal de contas. Mas cada ponto dolorido em seu corpo, cada nervo que cantava em agonia, cada músculo que ardia era uma testemunha do que acontecera, a única coisa que convencia Mycroft de que não fora tudo um sonho. Greg foi até o banheiro e voltou com uma toalha morna, que ele usou para limpar amorosamente a pele de Mycroft, em seguida deitando-se ao lado dele, puxando-o para que se deitasse sobre seu peito e cobrindo a ambos com um edredom.

- Isso foi fantástico. – Mycroft falou, espreguiçando-se como um gato e aninhando-se o mais próximo possível de Greg. – Muito, _muito _além de qualquer coisa que um dia imaginei. – Greg beijou-lhe os cabelos suados, um sorriso mal contido no rosto.

- E assim que nós dormirmos um pouco e recobrarmos nosso fôlego... é a minha vez. – ele falou, em tom de provocação, levantando as sobrancelhas comicamente. Mycroft riu e ergueu o rosto para beijar-lhe, um beijo breve e terno.

- Muito tempo para recuperar? – ele perguntou. Greg assentiu e abraçou-o, acomodando-se para dormir.

- Muito tempo para recuperar.


	6. Chapter 6

**CINCO ANOS DEPOIS**

Mycroft observou as costas de seu irmão e de seu novo... seria "amigo" o termo correto? Parecia apropriado; afinal, o ex-capitão de Infantaria (felizmente) recusara sua oferta de suborno, mudara-se para aquele antro de desorganização que Sherlock chamava de lar e, ao que tudo indicava, matara um serial killer para salvar a vida de seu descuidado irmão. Olhou-os retirar-se da cena do crime, rindo juntos, os ombros tocando-se de leve ao caminhar lado a lado.

- Interessante, esse soldado. Ele pode melhorar meu irmão... ou deixa-lo pior do que nunca. – ele falou, pensativo. – De qualquer forma, acho melhor aumentarmos a vigilância. Grau 3 ativo. – Anthea ergueu a cabeça do celular, parecendo confusa e levemente constrangida.

- Desculpe senhor; a vigilância de quem? - Maldição, a mulher andava com a cabeça nas nuvens!

- Sherlock Holmes, e Dr. Watson. – ele respondeu, com um sorriso contido, virando-se para a cena do crime e observando Greg dar ordens para sua sargento. O detetive inspetor viu-o e ergueu a mão, pedindo que ele esperasse. Deu as últimas ordens a Sally e correu em direção ao carro preto, abaixando-se para passar sob a fita de isolamento.

- Hey, Myc. – ele aproximou-se e deu um beijo leve em Mycroft – Hey, Annie. – Anthea ergueu os olhos do celular com um sorriso mínimo.

- Boa noite, Greg.

- Annie? – Mycroft perguntou, com a sobrancelha erguida. Greg riu e abraçou-o pela cintura, conduzindo-o até a porta aberta do carro.

- Nós vimos a trilogia nova de Star Wars semana passada, e eu agora estou chamando Anthea de Anakin, ou Annie. E então, não tem nenhuma guerra para impedir, ou começar?

- Não esta noite. E você, terminou a parte emocionante do trabalho?

- Yep. Só relatórios e depoimentos, agora, e eles podem esperar até amanhã. Vamos jantar?

- Claro. E depois, eu tenho uma pequena surpresa para você. – Greg ergueu a sobrancelha, descrente.

- Você não...

- Sim.

- Quando? E onde?

- Na semana passada, quando fui a Los Angeles.

- Eu _não acredito_ que você fez outra tatuagem, Mycroft. Mal posso esperar para ver. – ele falou, os olhos brilhantes. Mycroft riu e fê-lo embarcar primeiro no carro.

- Não só ver, eu espero, meu querido. – Beijando-o brevemente, ele bateu a porta, e o carro negro desapareceu na noite.


End file.
